The Absolute Ghost
The Absolute Ghost is an entity who managed to go through absolute death and re-enter the Omniverse. Origin The Absolute Ghost was an archversal entity who was approached by the Dealer in a game. However, the Absolute Ghost was wary of a seemingly normal three-dimensional being challenging a being of their caliber to a game and decided to kill the Dealer instead. This is not an uncommon occurrence and usually, this resulted in the Dealer using one of his readily available cards to disarm the other party. However, the conditions were exactly right for the Dealer to give absolute death to the Absolute Ghost. Firstly, several effects given by the cards the Dealer had were wearing off and he couldn't pick a card with precision. Secondly, a card that gave absolute death happened to be the closest card that could disarm the Absolute Ghost. The Absolute Ghost was killed in such a way that they exited the Omniverse entirely. Nobody remembered them except for the Dealer, and perhaps users of high magic, such as Odhin. They wandered around the Outside until somehow they managed to enter the Omniverse. This shouldn't have been possible without intervention from beings inside the Omniverse who knew of their existence, or Creator, Destroyer, and other beings of their caliber's intervention, but somehow it happened. Not even Omniversal Travelers could enter the Omniverse from absolute death. Thus, the Absolute Ghost gained their name, as well as infamy, for being the only entity to be resurrected from absolute death without intervention from beings within the Omniverse. Abilities Due to the Absolute Ghost's nature as a ghost of one killed by absolute death, the Absolute Ghost is functionally immortal. All of the other abilities the Absolute Ghost were gained from intimidating higher entities with their immortality and other abilities. The Absolute Ghost has also been said to possess high magic for no known reason, but the Absolute Ghost has never been observed to use it. The Absolute Ghost's memories are either erased or inaccessible, possibly due to the fact that they have been in the Outside. Enemies The Absolute Ghost, being a survivor of absolute death, is targeted by various groups, many of which, the Absolute Ghost considers enemies. In other cases, the Absolute Ghost makes enemies, from a need to simply be safe. The Odhinites want to capture them to prevent knowledge of magic going out into the Omniverse, weakening magic. However, the Odhinites have not captured the Absolute Ghost yet for a reason only known by the Odhinites. The Mevalkagna are worried that the Absolute Ghost's abilities can cause Omniversal plurality, however, the Absolute Ghost does not seem interested in building an empire, but rather simply safety from other entities who want to take their power. The Dealer is considered an enemy by the Absolute Ghost, being the reason they are suffering, as well as the fact that they consider the Dealer to be a threat to their safety. Possible explanations Many people have speculated on why the Absolute Ghost managed to enter the Omniverse. Many magic-using groups have speculated that the Absolute Ghost was sent back to the Omniverse by the Child of Chaos or Sophia. Other groups simply think that they were sent back by a group of Omniversal travelers. The reason is unknown and may stay unknown forever. Category:Cosmic Entity